


Happy birthday, Tsurugi!

by addicted_2_manga



Series: Tsukuni Gets a Happy Ending! [3]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: ALL THESE YEARS, M/M, Mikuni is such a power-hungry dom, Mikuni really loves their power dynamics, Mikuni's POV, Mikuni's got a foul mind, Mikuni's power kink is out of this world, Never writing as Mikuni again, Only Tsurugi can handle this level of power kink, SLUT-SENPAI, Smut, Tsurugi's POV was so much easier, explicit - Freeform, he's been calling Tsurugi, in his head, much much muuuuch smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/pseuds/addicted_2_manga
Summary: Simple enough: Mikuni asks what Tsurugi wants for his birthday and starts to regret life choices... until, that is, they get back to his place.





	Happy birthday, Tsurugi!

**Author's Note:**

> After writing the aftermath of "Tsurugi's Strawberries" from Tsurugi's POV, I thought it would be neat to see what Mikuni had thought of it all. Coincidentally, I also needed something to post for Tsurugi's birthday. So, I decided to do a full-blown story from Mikuni's POV. And it almost killed me. Never again. I'll stick to characters I have a really good sense for when it comes to POV pieces. Hahahaaaaaaa.

Really, it was my own fault. I take full responsibility for this. Some part of my brain must've been aware that this could be a very real possibility, especially after the confession I'd made to him just hours before. But I'd asked him anyway. I asked Tsurugi what he wanted for his birthday. And I'd told him to answer truthfully. The exact words "what would make you happiest" were used. So, I brought this on myself.

"What would make me happiest?" He'd thought for a moment, tapping one of his fingers against the corner of his mouth. He'd looked sickeningly cute doing that. His eyes had lit up and a very suspicious grin had formed as he'd looked back up at me.  
"Kuni-chan. I want to go to Minato Mirai with you. And I want you to be nice to me."  
I almost fell off the bed at that. The look he'd given me then. That damned pouty look he gets that makes him look like he's about 7 and you've just taken away his strawberry ice cream. It was just as good as if he'd actually said 'I thought you were ready to love me back!' It wasn't that I had lied to him or anything. It was just going to be hard for me to act any other way than as if I were just eagerly awaiting his death. And he knew that. That twisted fairy twink.

"You can be as mean as you want once we're alone behind closed doors again." He'd added with his signature shameless bitch smirk. God, he's used that smirk on me so many times it's become like a Pavlovian response. I can feel my mouth watering just thinking about it. Heh...

Then, he'd leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Or even down a dark alley? Or in a family bathroom?" I can't say that the idea wasn't entirely unappealing, but I know Tsurugi better than he knows himself. He wasn't being licentious just for the thrill of it. I'd turned my head and given him quick kiss before I'd smiled and told him I wasn't going to pay him to have public sex. He'd laughed and flashed me that smirk again. God, that smirk. He knows I can't resist it. I may be sore right now, but going for a round three before I left C3 last night was worth it.

I guess I better get going. We're supposed to be meeting at the station soon. I'll just get a coffee on the way.

***

Tsurugi's practically trying to crawl into my lap. I've already had to hide Abel in my backpack; the way that degenerate was winking at her. Jeje's hiding in there too. No sense attracting even more attention to ourselves... even if it's only the foreigners that are looking. It's still more attention than I'm comfortable with. Tsurugi keeps finding excuses to touch me, like lint in my hair or a loose thread in the seams of my vest. He ghosts his nail tips down my neck. I'm humming approvingly before I even realize it.

Shit. He's going to be fucking with me like this all day. I know it. I shove his hand away. He just winks and flicks his tongue out at me. Is that a headache I feel coming on? I slip my fingers up under the band of my hat to rub my temples. Tsurugi grabs my left hand and sticks a couple fingers in his mouth.

The fuck?!

I jerk my hand back and he just winks at me. He's so proud of himself. That bastard. Of course I'm not going to punch him on a crowded train. Of course not. I lean in close and whisper "watch it" before nipping at his ear lobe and pulling back. I make sure to put a little extra distance between us, too. I haven't got the patience for this right now.  
***

We're out by the Red Brick Warehouse now, leaning against the side of one of the last buildings, watching the water. I wish I could say it's very tranquil, but we just had lunch. It was not relaxing. I think my eye is starting to twitch. When I say 'lunch', what I mean is I did my best to calmly eat my food while that fairy twink punk ass sat across from me and ate everything as seductively and obscenely as possible. God, I'm glad we were over in a corner. Jeje watched it all from my backpack, shaking his head and hissing- probably in amusement.

I start rubbing my temples again. I feel ready to punch a wall. Tsurugi's really been doing his best to get me to crack. Begging me to win him something from those rigged claw machines and practically hanging off of me, breathing on my neck and licking my ear as I'm trying to focus. Brushing his hand against mine as we walk side-by-side, 'accidentally' touching me everywhere imaginable. He even somehow talked me into riding the Ferris wheel. He tried to give me a hand job when we were stopped at the top. God. I almost gave in there. It would've felt so good. Damn him!  
His weight suddenly against my side and his hot breath against my skin pulls me out of my thoughts.

"What are you thinking about, Kuni-chan?' He flicks his tongue against my earlobe.  
I can't do this anymore. He's pushed me too far. I grab him and slam him back against the red brick. He looks a little dazed for a minute, but I know it's mostly surprise. This masochistic little twink can handle more than you'd think looking at him. Sure enough, he meets my eyes with an interested smirk.

"Kuni-chan! Here? Are you sure?" He laughs and glances down at my crotch with a purposeful slow lick of his lips.

My grip on his upper arms loosens the tiniest bit. I can't help it. God. He's such a needy little sl-

Stop. I need to focus!

I slip one hand up, to hold him by the neck, forcing his head back up so he's looking me straight in the eye. I lean in until our noses are about touching.

"Tsurugi. You're being a very bad boy, testing my patience like this. I'd kill you right here if I could." I squeeze his throat for emphasis, and let my words hang in the air. His eyes start to tear, and I can see the sick excitement building up in them too. He's so broken. It's disgusting. It's... the hottest thing about him.

"We're done here." I growl. "Time to go." One of his hands slips up to grab at mine, making a half-hearted protest at the pressure I'm applying to his throat. I know how much he loves this, but I guess he still feels a need to at least pretend to fight. All the same, I loosen my hold and he closes his eyes appreciatively as he takes a shaky breath. The anticipation is clear when he opens his eyes again. It's gratifying to see, but that's not the look I like best. It's missing something important. I'm getting a little excited myself as I give his throat another squeeze and shift to brush my lips against his ear. I can feel him tremble at that. It lights up all the right places in my brain.

"I'm going to take you to my place." I flick my tongue out against his tragus. "To punish you. Tsurugi, I'm going to make you beg my forgiveness." I release him entirely and he slides down against the wall, panting. He looks up at me and all I can read in his face is want. Want with a distinct hint of fear. And that's it. 

That's the look I love best on him. I'm the one in control again.

It's time to go home and give Tsurugi his birthday gift.

***

"Kuni-chan! I've never seen where you live! Cute. Cute." He looks around curiously as I hurry to make myself comfortable. Jeje immediately slithers off to the furthest corner he can find. Tsurugi perches on the edge of my bed and watches me playfully. I consider him carefully as I unfasten my belt and pull it off. Truthfully, I'm not sure there is a way to punish this slut. He's so shameless. He'd just take whatever I give him and beg for more. 

How annoying.

I cross over to him and grip his hair painfully, jerking his head back so he's looking up at me. His eyes are watering from the pain, but he smiles up at me defiantly and licks his lips. He reaches up to undo my jeans. I chuckle menacingly.  
"No, Tsurugi. You were a very bad boy today." I slap his hands away and pull on his hair tighter. He winces and lets his arms fall down at his sides.

"That's better," I purr as I roughly let go of him. "Now, strip, Tsurugi. Strip and show me that ass." I snap my belt for emphasis. I can see a tremor travel through his body and it sends an anticipatory shiver through mine. I'm going to make him scream. I'll focus on his thighs. It wouldn't do me any good to beat that ass so hard he can't take what's coming. He won't need his legs for what I have in mind.

***

Tsurugi looks so good on display like this- body stretched taut in front of me, his legs crooked over my shoulders, his hands fisted in my bed sheets, flushed face thrown back, teeth bearing down into his bottom lip so hard it looks like he could draw blood at any moment, trying desperately to ignore his throbbing, weeping cock bouncing against his stomach with every one of my thrusts into that tight twink ass of his.

Ignoring how badly he needs to be touched. Because I told him he didn't deserve it.

God. I could get off just on this. He gives me so much control. Such a good little Slut-Senpai.

"Alright. Tsurugi." I grunt between thrusts. "You've been a good boy. I guess you can touch yourself."

His face relaxes a bit as a hand flies down to wrap around his swollen dick and starts stroking furiously.

"Kuni-chan." He gasps out. "Thank you, Kuni-chan. Feels so good."

"Yeah? How about this dick in your ass?" I growl and slam in particularly hard. He squeals just like the needy little bitch I remember from my days at C3. God, it's good to be pounding this fairy twink ass again.

"Mmmmm. The best Kuni-chan." He's calmed his pace and now he's stroking himself in time to my thrusts. "Please. I want more."

I suddenly stop and pull out, just barely breeching his entrance. A panicked look washes over him as his hand stops pumping that beautiful cock of his. His eyes fly open and he stares up at me.

Confused. Dazed with lust. Desperate. Pleading. Exactly how I like him.

My dick twitches and I can't help but moan appreciatively. God I love this power play of ours. Why did I ever leave this perfect little bitch?

"I want a little show first." I loosen my hold on his thighs and sit back with an expectant grin, guiding his legs off of me. He pouts cutely at me for a second before adjusting himself with a knowing laugh.

"Kuni-chaaaan. So mean." He confidently holds my gaze as he begins stroking himself again, tantalizingly slow. His other hand goes up to his mouth and he slips a few fingers in-between his lips, sucking on them noisily, making sure to coat them well. He pulls them back out, a string of saliva trailing after them. It's taking all my self-control not to grab at my own throbbing cock and start jerking it. I've always loved watching my Slut-Senpai pleasure himself.

He slides his fingers into himself with a heavy groan and smiles at me. My mouth is watering. God, he's still so limber. I didn't even realize how much I've missed all this until just now. I can't wait to take him back again.  
It's gotten to be too much for him and he can't keep his eyes open anymore. They slam shut as he keeps fucking himself and his strokes become more frantic. He's going to cum.

My heart's really racing and I feel like I might scream myself at the sound of all his needy pants and moans. I notice him tense up and suddenly he's squealing my name as thick ropes of cum shoot out and land on his chest.

I don't give him any time to come down from his high. I need it. I need him. I need that sweet hungry twink ass of his. Now. He offers no resistance as I grab him and flip him over. Instead, he eagerly gets up on his knees, grabs hold of the top of my bed frame to brace himself and offers up his ass.

"Please, Kuni-chan." He pants. "Hard."

I'm more than happy to oblige. I don't waste my making sure he's ready. I know he can take it. I just grip him by the hips, line myself up and slam right in.

"Kuni-chan." He cries. "It's hurts. It hurts so good. Please. Please more."

God. I fucking love it when he begs. He's so tight. And hot. And God.

I start thrusting faster, harder. Just how we both like it.

This ass. God. This tight. Twink. Ass. The rush of blood through my ears is hardly enough to drown out my sluttly little Senpai's needy moans and cries.

"Such a shameless little slut." I breathe heavily, digging my nails into his hips.

"Your shameless little slut." He gasps, voice like molasses. "Kuni-chan. Yours. Claim me." He demands as he shoves his ass up against me at just the right moment.

Fuck.

God. He's such a whore.

Tsurugi-Senpai. Just a greedy slut for his kouhai's cock.

God. God. I'm. It's just so good.

"Tsu-Tsurugi-Senpai." I don't even know what's coming out of my mouth. I just know I'm slamming into that sweet hungry ass and filling him up and it's fucking bliss.

I pull out of him slowly and flop down onto my side, facing him. He lets go of the bed frame and follows suit. We watch each other sleepily for a minute. I think it hits us both at the same time. I frown as my eyes widen.  
I can't fucking believe...

"Kuni-chan. You haven't called me that for a long time." He bursts out laughing. He's lucky I'm too weak from my orgasm to punch him. All I can do is scowl at him. Sure, I haven't called him that since the beginning. At least, not aloud, anyway. Fucking bastard.

"Awww. You do love me." He reaches over and strokes my cheek. I honestly can't tell if he means it to be mocking, tender, or a bit of both. But it feels... nice. Maybe a little bit of tenderness between us isn't such a bad thing. Or maybe this is just the oxytocin from that amazing sex we just had. I don't really care anymore. I've just missed this. I really have. I guess I am ready to love this broken mess. I reach out to grab his hand back and give it a kiss. He looks truly shocked.

Cute.

"Happy birthday, Tsurugi." I kiss his hand one more time before letting it go. "Why don't you stay here tonight? You do have the day off."

He looks like he's actually about to cry. Does this really mean that much to him?

"Ok, Mikuni." It's my turn to be shocked. He practically never uses my proper name. That tells me everything. I'm glad.

I fall asleep with him watching me. Happily.


End file.
